The present invention generally relates to portable handheld power tools.
Small handheld power tools that have a rotary output shaft are effective and convenient for using variously shaped cutting and other tools to cut or work with wood and other materials. Such tools are used by tradesman, hobbyists and others in a wide variety of applications and are well known, including those commercialized under the trade names ROTOZIP™ and DREMEL™. If such tools are used with a spiral bit, for example, they can cut materials much the same as is done with a conventional jigsaw, but depth control is difficult unless some type of accessory is provided for that purpose. Also, the convenient use and effective control of the tool can be increased for some cutting and other operations if an accessory handle is attached to the tool which allows for a different hand orientation compared to directly holding the power tool itself. While such accessories have been developed which provide a handle attachment for holding the tool, such known handles require independent operation of the on/off switch of the tool which can be inconvenient to manipulate during use.